


Blackmail

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: Your job at Aether Paradise is great! It's all you ever wanted!...Until one day Faba comes to speak with you when you're alone. The proposition he has for you shakes you to your very core.





	Blackmail

You had caught his attention shortly after you’d been hired at Aether Paradise. However, you being so focused in your work, had failed to notice his stares, lingering glances whenever you walked past him, and thought nothing of it when he assigned extra tasks to you that usually involved the two of being in the same space together.

Faba was your boss, all that seemed natural to you. In the begining, being so new, you assumed he was just evaluating your work performance. It only encouraged you to do an even better job.

What started as infatuation blew up into an obsession for Faba. He’d printed out your employee photo to keep with him... Several times, in fact, since they tended to get ruined during his private moments when he was especially lusting for you. Now he’d decided to search for any new information on the computer about you to satisfy his current cravings.

There really wasn’t much. Your social media accounts were quite normal. Boring, even, to the point where he wondered if you shared more exciting things on a private space or under a different name. The one thing he did find quite charming, though, was seeing a post where you expressed how much you’d miss leaving your hometown, friends, and family behind but were thrilled to have gotten the job at Aether Paradise you'd applied for. As he scrolled down he saw you post excessively about how much you'd been fretting over it and needing the reassurance of those you were friends with to promise you it would be a huge mistake if you weren't hired. Faba couldn't help but agree.

Coming up with nothing too riveting, he decided to combine a search of Lavender Town, your birthplace, and your name. That was when he finally struck gold upon finding something quite unexpected…

Freight had come in today. It was a boring job to put away all the supplies in the vast storeroom and quite daunting at first until you’d familiarized yourself where everything was stocked. After that this was sometimes a welcome assignment. You got to stay inside in a well air conditioned area, it was quiet, and Wicke had OK’d you listening to music since you’d be the only one in that room and wouldn’t bother anyone.

One of your favorite songs was playing now and you couldn’t help making small dance moves, your hips swaying to the music as you sang along while carrying a box of spare uniforms to their proper place on a shelf near the back.

After setting them down you displayed a little bit of fancy footwork before twirling around, gasping and immediately being hit with an embarrassment so fierce you thought you were going to faint on the spot to discover you were being watched. You didn't even want to know for how long.

“B-Branch Chief!” you exclaimed in shock, fumbling to shut off your MP3 player before yanking the buds out of your ears. “I-I’m so sorry!” you shifted uncomfortably as your cheeks pinked. “I didn’t know you were there, sir! Did you need something from me?”

“Pardon me for interrupting,” Faba replied, a small smirk on his face. He actually wished that you'd taken longer to notice him after he walked in your little performance. "I don't mind waiting if you aren't finished."

You laughed sheepishly. "Th-that's alright!" Was he actually teasing you? Faba always seemed a bit uptight when it came to on the clock activities.

"Well then, onto business, I suppose..." Faba opened up and stuck his hand into a side pocket on his jacket, removing a printout of some sort that he held out to you. "If you would have a look at this."

You eyed the paper with curiosity as you took it, your face quickly dropping and becoming pale as it only took a glance at the text for you to know instantly what this was. "This is...!" The paper crumpled as your grip tightened on it.

"Oh yes, I was surprised as well! You cleared the background check with flying colors, but there's always some things that get overlooked." He tutted in disapproval. "You really didn't seem like the sort!" He looked appalled as he placed a hand on his hip. "Trespassing! Vandalism!"

Your heart rate sped up dramatically as panic set in. "I was just a kid and they make it sound so much worse than it was! It was so boring growing up in Lavender Town! There's nothing there BUT the Pokemon Tower!" you explained frantically. "We just wanted to spend the night and goof around getting scared; we actually didn't know anyone would get upset and one of my friends accidentally bumped into a gravestone that was already starting to fall apart when we were running from security! It's so dull there they exaggerated it to make it something exciting for the local paper!"

"We've fired employees for less, you know..." The glare he was giving you sent chills down your spine. "The circumstances and your age at the time are completely irrelevant. Why, if it got out that one of our employees was involved in criminal activity..."

"How did you find that? Does anyone else know?" How could this be happening?! That was more than ten years ago! Someone had to have really dug to have unearthed that!

"Lets just say I may have taken a..." Faba paused for a moment, debating with how to word it. "Special interest in you. I've come straight to you after I discovered it."

'Special interest'? What did that mean? Your brow furrowed in confusion but that wasn't the biggest issue here right now. "Then you won't tell anybody?" you asked hopefully. "You just wanted to ask me about it, right?" That seemed so kind; he could have just gone straight to the President but instead he wanted to hear your side. You'd always heard this guy was full of himself, and kind of scummy, but maybe he actually-

"That depends on you," Faba answered with that smirk giving way to a rather sinister grin and a stroke of his goatee. 

You weren't sure why a chill went down your spine. "On me, sir?" 

"There's something I'd like you to do in exchange for my silence."

"Oh! Yes! Anything! Unpaid overtime? The graveyard shifts? Bathing Chuck?" You were so desperate to keep your job you'd even be willing to volunteer to bathe the famously ill tempered Primeape who took a liking to Seismic Tossing any employee who got stuck with taking care of his grooming needs. Bruises and broken bones would heal; you'd never be able to recover from losing the job you meant to be your lifelong profession. 

Faba chuckled. "I do admire that enthusiasm and only hope you'll maintain it for what I have in mind..." He took a few steps towards you. When he wouldn't stop, getting uncomfortably close, you backed away until your back hit the wall. Your grip went slack on the evidence against you and fluttered to the floor. He halted when he was only a few inches away from you, more than invading your personal space. "During my extended time off I enjoy spending time in my secluded home on one of the main islands. I want you to accompany me for the weekend and obey every single thing I tell you." 

You were so stunned you could only stare at him. This had to be a joke. That was when you noticed him looking over your body with a hint of obvious desire in his cold blue eyes. You crossed your arms over your chest, never feeling more exposed in your life than you did right now in your form fitted Aether uniform. "I'll tell the President!" you threatened. This had to outweigh what he had on you. The arrogant, haughty look he gave you in response, however, wiped that thought away in an instant.

"You've been here for seven months and 5 days." Faba looked at your employee info so regularly he had it all memorized. "I have hard evidence of your transgression while you only have your word. No one will believe you. Besides, you can be easily replaced by a future applicant that's longing for your spot. You do excellent work, but it's nothing compared to what I have achieved." He held his head up high as he continued to flatter himself. "I'm the Branch Chief of this foundation, the only one in the world! Aether would surely fall apart without me! My position will never be in jeopardy!" He roughly grabbed your chin, forcing you to remain looking forward as he brought his face close to yours. "You should be humbled and grateful that someone such as I is showing such generosity towards you." He was offended that you would dare even think trying to turn the tables on him. "In fact, the deal is off and I'll be paying a visit to the President unless you thank me right now."

Thank him?! He was forcing you to choose between being his slave for the weekend or losing your job and he expected you to _thank_ him for it?!

"Well?" Faba was getting impatient, his gloved fingers digging into your face. "Lets hear it!"

You stared directly into his eyes with all the hatred you had in you. You knew he wasn't just bluffing; he bragged about his constant successes all the time. You couldn't pretend otherwise that he wasn't a great asset to Aether. "Th...Thank you..." you mumbled, hating see how Faba delighted to hear you giving in. "...Branch Chief."

"Louder," he commanded.

"Gh...!" Was he serious?! Of course he was; he was relishing every moment of this. "Thank you, Branch Chief!" you closed your eyes and blurted it out. You opened your eyes again just in time to see Faba's tongue disappear from licking his lips.

"I wonder just how much of your pride you'll be willing to swallow...?" he mused. "I suppose I'll find out..."

He suddenly grabbed your shoulders and shoved you against the wall, pining you against it with his body. In an instant his soft, cold lips were pressed to your cheek. He rocked his hips against yours and you could feel his hard on. Another kiss, this time to your throat, a hand groping at your chest while the other touched your outer thigh.

"Stop it!" you cried, trying to shove him off of you. He was short for a man and skinny, but still had the size and power advantage over you. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" You shouted at the top of your lungs. If Faba were caught in the act then surely he'd be the one rightfully in trouble instead of you.

Faba shushed you as he cupped his hand over your mouth. "I was showing you kindness by allowing you the chance to warm up to me, but it seems you are unappreciative of that as well. You'll just have to endure it all at once when I show you what I'm truly capable of." He moved his hand and took a few steps back. "Although you are entirely undeserving of such a courtesy I'll give you until Friday morning to decide. I'll want to have a look at your wardrobe should you choose to accompany me, but I'll have a few things for you as well." Your measurements ran through his mind. Your proportions were really everything he'd ever wanted. He checked the time on his watch. "I've kept you for too long. Finish up your work for the day. Also..." He looked at you darkly. "I will be watching you. No one will be able to help, so don't even consider telling another employee about our arrangement. You'll only succeed in upsetting me and I'll come up with a suitable punishment. Understand?"

At this point all you could do was nod. There was nothing more you could say or do at the moment.

"I do hope for a favorable response; otherwise take this time to be packing your bags and seeing what other options you have."

He turned on his heel and walked casually out of the room as if nothing had ever happened. As the predicament you were in was finally fully hitting you you slid down the wall and sat on the floor. You were trembling now. Be at Faba's mercy or fired. That was what your future held and you didn't see any way to change that. You did have a few precious days to try and think of something, but what if you were found out and he treated you even worse? 

You lived in the employee dorms; you'd be as good as homeless if you were forced out. You did have you family in Lavender Town, but not enough money to move back. You'd need to contact your parents for money. The shame of explaining you were let go... Then what would even be left for you? This was the fulfilling, high paying, rewarding job protecting Pokemon and the environment you'd always wanted that you couldn't believe was actually real when you'd heard about it. 

Could you really do it, though? Allow Faba to use your body as he wished and comply with his every order? What... Exactly did he intend on doing to you for two whole days? It had to be more than just the obvious.

You shuddered and hugged your knees to your chest. Three days... Three days to figure this out... You refused to give up just yet.   
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ONE SHOT!
> 
> Although I can see Faba being a creeper like this, I cannot bring myself to write anymore; this all that I had the impulse to do. Faba is just super dear to me and I want fluffy, happy romance fun-times and not anything non-consensual like how this is!
> 
> ...Sorry if that's a let down?


End file.
